


CROSS MY HEART (AND HOPE TO DIE): Liars Need Good Memories

by discoveredbychange



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Spy, F/F, Queenka!Sana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoveredbychange/pseuds/discoveredbychange
Summary: Sana is a free wild soul whose danger her life by screwing the Senator’s daughter. Mina is a Spy the Minatozaki family sends to protect Sana without her knowing from the Senator who happened to be Dahyun's father, but she has to find out who her fellow teammates are for this to works better.





	1. Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> this is only the opening of the story, so there might be nothing but i can promise you more as the story goes.  
> also the member's identity will be revealed from time to time so i will leave it as it is without telling you more about them.
> 
>  
> 
> there will be a mention of 'bug', 'bug' here means as the one who gather the most information.
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

Mina stood on the pavement, a piece of white paper on her hand. She reads it over and over again before eyeing the luxurious university building in front of her. She looks around, her other hand pulling on the strap of her duffle bag that about to slip from her shoulder.

 

 

“Myoui Mina?”

 

 

The person in front of her has a dark brown hair, eyes big and brown it carried warmth and peace. The girl smiles at her, offering a hand. Mina took it and reattract when the big-eyed girl nodded to the driver who has been standing behind Mina the whole time.

 

 

“I’m Park Jihyo, dorm A representative. I’ll be the one you would want to find when you lost your way around the campus. Follow me, please.”

 

 

Mina dismissed her driver by nodding her head and taking the luggage from the middle-aged man. She followed Park Jihyo the dorm A representative to wherever she was going. They didn’t walk side by side, Mina followed the girl two steps behind for the sake of her personal space. Jihyo stopped in front of a tall gate inside the dorm building with a big bold white ‘A’ engraved on it and opened the gate for Mina to get in first.

 

 

“It is kind of odd how you suddenly enrolled in the middle of the semester.”

 

 

Mina didn’t answer, she just watched when Jihyo closes the gate and continue walking ahead of her. This time, she took Mina’s luggage and dragged it beside her not before looking at the girl. Jihyo shrugged, her long hair was as silky as satin and it reflects the sun rays that was shining on it. The girl took Mina to the second level and stop in the middle of the corridor and opened one room door for her without knocking on it. She put the luggage near the window at the end of the square room and sit herself on the one of the bed.

 

 

“Well, come on in.”

 

 

And Mina does. She put her duffle bag on the seem-to-be-untouched bed and opened the cabinet in the middle of the room.

 

 

“Who’s my roommate?” Mina asks, nodding her head to the side of the room that is occupied.

 

 

Jihyo looks around her, hands under her things as she smiled at her. “Unfortunately, me.”

 

*

 

 

Mina found her way around the university on her first day just fine, she did make herself lost a times especially when she has ballet class. The university is a very big ancient building that happens to put the dance studio at a place so hidden and almost invisible. The instructor said it was common that new students got lost in their way before telling her to remember her way because he hates people who came in late to his class.

 

 

In the middle of the class, she noticed some of the girls watching her rather intensely after the instructor praised her several times on her moves, she learned ballet all her life as if it was the only thing she knows she was good at. Anyway, the praises the instructor gave her doesn’t give a positive effect on some girls. Mina noticed one girl – the instructor addressed her as Hirai – has been monitoring her moves even when she was only started standing on her toes. She saw the girl scoffed and rolled her eyes at her.

 

 

When the instructor dismissed the class, Mina saw Hirai walking towards her direction through the mirror. The girl had her back facing the mirror, Mina side eyed her.

 

 

“Your movement was really nice. I’m Momo by the way.” The girl said without offering her hand, her tone was as friendly as ever contrasting on how irritated she looked like earlier.

 

 

“Thanks,” Mina said putting on her jacket. “Mina.”

 

 

“So, where are you from?”

 

 

“Japan, same as you I suppose?”

 

 

Momo raised one of her eyebrow and turned herself fully to Mina, one hand on the railing in front of the mirror.

 

 

“How do you know I’m Japanese?”

 

 

“I don’t think Koreans named their child Hirai Momo, plus your face also doesn’t look like you’re a native here.”

 

 

Momo mouthed a ‘ _right’_ while scratching her head, the girl smiled dumbly and Mina thinks it was cute. She was about to say something when someone approached them, Mina saw Jihyo walking behind the girl with one other girl she doesn’t really know who. Both Momo and her looked at the girl in front of them, Mina noticed the change of expression of the girl beside her.

 

 

“I see you make a new friend, Momoring?” the girl said. She shifts to look at Mina and offered her a hand, Mina only looks at it before looking back at her. “Arrogant I see, but again, who doesn’t in this campus, right?”

 

 

“Fuck off, Sana.”

 

 

“Hey no need to be harsh like that, after all we are childhood friend, don’t you remember?”

 

 

Mina peeked behind Sana’s shoulder, looking at Jihyo who now making her way towards Momo and joins Sana picking out the girl. To her surprise – no matter how dumb looking Momo was – the said girl stepped up until she was literally nose to nose with Sana and pierced her eyes with a glare that can actually kill. Rather than getting intimidated, Sana’s smile grew, her eyes turns into a very inviting one as she held her ground letting Momo’s nose touches hers. She titled her head just a little as if about to kiss her and causing Momo to fumed.

 

 

“Cut it out, now.”

 

 

The girl who has been standing behind Sana pulled the girl back a little, sending a warning gaze and pushes Momo slightly back.

 

 

“You are no fun.” Sana said, tucking strands of hair that was loose from her bun behind her ear.

 

 

“She’s my girlfriend, I need _you_ to remember that.” The girl looks back at Momo, eyes soften when she grabs her hand, intertwined their fingers. “Sorry?”

 

 

“Whatever.” Momo said annoyed, walking away.

 

 

Sana looks at the girl in front of her while crossing her arms on her chest, the girl stayed unmoved no matter how intimidating Sana’s stare was. Jihyo stole a glance to Mina, the one she can’t really tell what, which is very strange.

 

 

“I still can’t wrap my mind at how you can _date_ someone who clearly in the same circle as—”

 

“Who? Dahyun? Unfortunately, the world doesn’t revolve around you, Minatozaki. We might be _close friends_ but I don’t give a fuck who you are screwing with, or how bad it was. I _date_ whoever I want because _I can_.”

 

 

Sana scoffed, her jaw tightened. Something in her eyes telling her that she was angry and offended but all Mina can see was pain the word had caused her.

 

 

“Im Nayeon…”

 

 

“I’m your fucking senior, have _respect_.”

 

*

 

Mina was alone when she came back from today’s classes. She went back to her room with Jihyo but the girl going right out after washing up, something about a party and calming Sana down because of the feud earlier. Mina took a phone from her cabinet – the one she hid under the wooden divider – and playing it in her hand, waiting. She opened the window and hopped on to sit on the frame, one leg hanging down to the outside while the other rests on the chair inside.

 

 

She closes her eyes, allowing the night wind to caress her face while she combs her hair. She looked at the phone, black and grey with no cameras and no fun applied on it. The phone lit up without any sound and any buzzes, pushing the green on the button, she brings it up to her ear.

 

 

“This is Mina.”

 

 

“Report on your first day mission.” Command the voice from the phone.

 

 

“I found her, without making any contact. I might dig deeper as her friend is my roommate.”

 

 

“Good.”

 

 

There was static for a while before the person spoke again. “And your team?”

 

 

Mina straightened her sit, looking outside through the trees and to the dorm building across of hers.

 

 

“I found one of them.”

 

 

“Go ahead.”

 

 

“Code name, Tiger. Korean, blood type B, height; one-hundred-sixty-three,”

 

 

She grabbed her jacket hanging on the chair, smiling.

 

“A photography club youngest president, got accepted to the university by being a prodigy in art. A very close friend to Yoo Jongyeon; a security detail for the senator’s daughter, Kim Dahyun.”

 

 

Mina waved the object on her hand, talking back to her phone.

 

 

“Real name… Son Chaeyoung. Who apparently put a wire on my jacket during ballet class, very smooth but a little bit clumsy if I may say.”

 

 

“Very well.”

 

 

The person disconnected the call, mina bring the wire to the air after she presses a number on her burner phone. Still looking outside when another person picked up her call with a sigh.

 

 

“Do you see me waving at you?” she said, an annoyed grunt coming from the other side of the phone.

 

 

“Clearly.”

 

 

“Maybe not so careless next time, fellow spy. I’ll teach you a better technique next time.”

 

 

“So annoying, I know how to.”

 

 

“Sure.” Mina chuckled, pressing her back on the window frame once she was back on her position. “You are our team’s _bug_ after all.”

 

 

Another grunt. “Show off.”

 

 

Mina laughed, waving for the last time to the dorm room across from her knowing Chaeyoung still looking and because she just wants to annoyed the girl even more before she closes the window and went out from her room.

 

 

 

 

The climbed the campus’ main gate after messing with the cctv’s signal and put on her cap and hoodie while walking on the sidewalk on the road. She pulled out an altered access card when she gets in to an expensive apartment suit and swipe the card on the main gate’s detector. Walking to the elevator, rolled down a thin silicon to her thumb and put it on the fingerprint detector before pressing the floor button. Once she was on the floor she wanted, Mina stepped closer to a penthouse door and put her silicon covered thumb on the door handle, once it beeped, she pushed the door open and began scanning the room. Looking for anything unusual in every inch of the expensive unit in the darkness.

 

 

Once it was clear, she stopped in front of a framed picture on the wall where three girls were smiling brightly. A picture of Park Jihyo, Im Nayeon, and Minatozaki Sana in their gown on Nayeon’s prom night two years ago. She looks around to the unmade bed, messy living room table, dresses on the bed and several fallen lipsticks on the make-up table. She went out from the building by the backdoor exit, slipping through the gate and cameras by shadowing herself with the loading truck that made its way out of the building.

 

 

Mina walks on the sidewalk again, this time to the party the campus popular kids throw at the suburbs not far away, quietly hoping Sana didn’t screw the senator’s daughter again and got herself killed by their security details because if that happens, her career would be absolutely over.

 

 

Same thing goes to her life, and also her team’s.

 

 

 


	2. About Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chap is SaNayeon and SaNayeon only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if this is interesting enough to tell about Sana. not much since i wanted to keep some story line for latter.  
> this still doesnt give you guys any picture of the whole story, just plainly showing you a bit of how Sana's world is.
> 
> also caution: i post it right after i wrote it, so bear with me and the errors.

Sana can’t feel her phone vibrated on her skirt pocket when two guys and three girls grind on her while dancing. She closes her eyes and tilted her head to one side when someone smells on her neck, planting open mouth kisses, her hand on someone else’s waist. When her phone vibrated again for the second time, she doesn’t even bother to check on it let alone picking it up, all she wanted to do right now is not to mind the world other than what she was doing right now. Sana wants to not feel what she was feeling, it was unpleasant, and it make her uncomfortable.

 

 

“For fuck’s sake, can y’all get off of her for once in your life?”

 

 

Jihyo half yell through the loud bang of music when she pushes through the crowd of people crowding her best friend. She grabbed Sana’s hand that was laid on someone’s body and pulled her away from the middle of the party before stopping mid-way when Sana snatched her hand away, annoyed. Jihyo scoffed at her, crossing her arms on her chest.

 

 

“Don’t be such a baby.”

 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

 

Jihyo rolls her eyes, turned around and walking away from the middle of the party to find a quitter place to have a talk with the almost drunk girl. She doesn’t have to check because she knows Sana will follow her, the girl isn’t the one to let someone go after insulting her. Especially when she is drunk, which mean her stubbornness level raise to one thousand.

 

 

Once they were outside on the back yard of the house – with several people passed out on the grass and with less prying eyes – Jihyo sat herself on the fence, hand on the either side of her body, facing Sana who can’t help but to sway when standing up. Jihyo sighs and told her to sit on the ground, the girl did what she was told to do.

 

 

“Go to hell Jihyo.” Sana said almost slurring. “You and that witch Nayeon, and that annoying girl Momo. Go to hell all of you.”

 

 

“Sure, but not because you told us to.”

 

 

“Especially Nayeon, she can absolutely go and burn herself in hell.”

 

 

“Why, because she can’t love you back?”

 

 

Sana’s face scrunched, lines forming on her forehead when she tried so hard not to feel bothered by Jihyo’s word, looking away from her friend’s gaze.

 

 

“You do realize you’re not the only one has a crush on her, don’t you?”

 

 

“I’m not crushing on her.”

 

 

“I know, you really like her like that.”

 

 

“I don’t hate Momo, we’ve been friends or at least our family have, it’s just that Nayeon doesn’t have to be harsh on me.”

 

 

“You picked on her girlfriend, what do you expect?”

 

 

“Right, girlfriend.”

 

 

Sana rolled her eyes before standing up, she sways a little bit but a hand caught her from falling. She saw Jihyo still sit on the fence and doesn’t need to put extra effort for her clouded brain to go an extra mile to know who it was catching her. Nayeon looks at her dead in the eyes and Sana has to pushes her away, the brown head hold back a dangerous spat that about came out from her mouth.

 

 

“What is wrong with you, Sana?”

 

 

Sana scoffed. “Right, because now you care about my whole being.”

 

 

“What does that even mean?”

 

 

“Oh please, I know the acting club taught you things but don’t act like you’re dumb.”

 

 

Nayeon bite the inside of her cheek, hand combs her hair roughly, irritated about how Sana been acting since she dated Momo. The girl never carried a negative energy when she was with Nayeon and Jihyo until now, and it clearly got into Nayeon’s nerve, Sana is those kinds of girls who will cheer on you no matter what, and this is not the side Nayeon anticipate to happen.

 

 

“Did I step on your toe or something? Tell me what was it that I did that makes you hate me so much. I can wait ‘till you finished listing it in your damn head.”

 

 

Sana only looks at Nayeon for a long time, the older girl had this expression that tell her to go on and nothing could do any damage to her unwavering confidence. Sana hates that, she hates how intimidating Nayeon could be when she wanted to, and she hates herself because she likes that about her. She likes her and she hates that, so she looks away, hands clench into fists, manicured nails digging on her skin. Frustrated when her vision blurred and how aware she became of every inch of Nayeon even with her now clouded mind.

 

 

“What did I do, Sana?”

 

 

Nayeon’s voice softened ten times when she sees the pale on the tip of Sana’s fingers, reaches out to touches the girl’s fists, uncurling it before holds it on her own. upon seeing this, Jihyo who has been watching the whole hatred her two best friends been throwing towards each other, stands up and go inside to give them some privacy. She squeezes Nayeon’s shoulder and pats Sana’s head before the crowd inside the house swallowed her existance. Nayeon waited until Jihyo was fully inside before she looks back at Sana, now slipping her fingers in between the girl’s.

 

 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so harsh on you, these days. You just happen to know how to get into me, do you?”

 

 

Sana stays unmoving, still not looking at Nayeon.

 

 

“Can you tell me what I did wrong so then I can fix it?”

 

 

“I don’t think _fix_ is the right word for it, unnie.”

 

 

“No? can you please look at me? I hate not seeing your face when I’m talking to you.”

 

 

Sana turns to look at her after she was sure she handled there will be to tears to fall when she did. Nayeon smiles, touching their noses together before she pulled Sana closer by putting the girl’s hands on her back. Sana is kind of hugging her now, and her clouded mind can’t stop thinking about how nice Nayeon smells tonight.

 

 

“Better,” Nayeon says, still smiling. “tell me the word I should use then?”

 

 

Instead of answering, Sana hugged her, this time with her arms circled around Nayeon’s frame securely. She buried her face in the crook of Nayeon’s neck, eyes forced close when she took a full nervous inhale. Nayeon gulped, Sana noticed but didn’t say anything, she was sure Nayeon knows what was wrong with her behavior lately especially towards the girl. Nayeon put one hand on the small of Sana’s back and the other around her shoulder.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even know.” Sana says. “It wasn’t supposed to happen.”

 

 

“How long now?”

 

 

“I think I always have been? You were always there, on my first grade when you tripped a boy who made me cry, eighth grade when you carried me on your back because I twist my ankle, all the time during high school, when my family got into serious government problems, I don’t know how not to when you were always there all the time.”

 

 

Nayeon tightened her hold on Sana, feeling sorry, she kisses her hair. Sana’s heart feels heavy, she wanted to cry so she pushed Nayeon away softly.

 

 

“I hate Momo because she has what I can’t have. I had to pick on her, it made me feel better.”

 

 

“Bullying is never your thing, Sana.”

 

 

“I know.” Sana groaned. “Are you happy with her?”

 

 

The pool of brown in Sana’s eyes reflected the color of fallen leaves during autumn, Nayeon enjoys autumn as much as she enjoys Sana’s eyes when they were staring at her. Nayeon hates herself that she broke this girl heart by dating Momo, the younger version of her would never have guessed that she will be the one breaking Minatozaki Sana’s heart. Nayeon caress the younger girl’s face, before nodding, the hopeful glint on her eyes dimmed down by the second. Nayeon never feels like putting bullet through her head up until now when she could hear the girl’s heart breaking.

 

*

 

Sana has skipped days of her classes after that night. She didn’t go to any parties and decided to just ignore the vibrating notifications from her phone, she needs to clear her mind, and gives her would time to heal. She stays in on her penthouse doing exactly nothing, use no internet, no tv no nothing. The door on her balcony was wide open, letting gushes of wind came in to the stillness of the room.

 

 

She sat still on the balcony when the umpteenth notification rushes in, she looks at the device, with her eyes empty and hair messy. She took it, finally, and then decided to scroll through days-worth of notifications. Jihyo left more than one hundred text messages and gazillion amounts of miss calls, some other texted her about inviting her to parties, some other asking about class projects and some students asking her to tutor them about several subjects. Despite being a party goer – almost everyone in the university address her as the _sex_ icon – Sana got a pretty high GPA she could be proud of aside from having a really good social skill.

 

 

She stops at some notifications from Nayeon, the girl left more than two-hundred-forty-eight miss calls and even more texts. Sana opened her massager and text Nayeon an _I’m okay don’t worry._ Her phone lit up when she thought it was Nayeon who called her she grunts but then turns out it was her father. Sana froze, her father must know about her being away from classes since he asked the dean to monitor on her attendance. Sana answers the call.

 

 

“Father?”

 

 

“The dean called, you’ve been absent for almost a week now. May I know why?” asked her father, always straight forward.

 

 

“I’m sorry, father, I was just feeling under the weather lately. I will attend classes again soon.”

 

 

“How soon is soon? Did someone bother you?”

 

 

“No no, no one is bothering me. All if fine here you don’t have to worry. I’ll go to class on Thursday, father, I have presentation to do that day and I still have to make the paper for it tomorrow.”

 

 

“Okay. Are people nice with you there?”

 

 

“Oh yes don’t worry. I have my friends with me, they always have my back.” Sana said, smile on her voice.

 

 

“Good. Take care of yourself, then. Tell me if anyone bothering you.”

 

 

Sana laugh softly. “Okay father, don’t worry too much.”

 

 

“Alright, be well, okay?”

 

 

“Okay, have some rest, father.”

 

 

She hung up after her father hummed from the other side of the line. She was about to puts her phone on an airplane mode when she saw Dahyun’s text popped up, she read the message and sighed before she put down her phone. Feeling as guilty as ever, Sana rests her head on the railing, closing her eyes as the same time combing her hair with her hand.

 

 

 

_Kim Dahyun_

_07.58pm_

_I hope you r feeling better,_

_Ppl r crazy looking for u._

_Get well soon :)_

 

 

_*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know. always with the short update.


	3. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana hates Mina because she thinks Mina hates her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost to the fun part ;)

* * *

 

Mina plopped herself on the chair in the corner at the back row of her class, she was up all night for two days spying on Sana who apparently catching up with her partying habit after several days of absent. She put one hand on a thick ass book she brought and rest her head atop of it, head aching and eyes burning, she was sure the white on her eyes has turned into red at this point.

 

 

Her eyes almost shut close when something poked her head, Mina stays still playing dead until two pokes later, she looks up annoyed. Sana looked down at her impatient – clearly not amused – one hand on her hip and the other one holding a book she uses to poked Mina’s head, Nayeon sits at a table behind the girl while Jihyo is nowhere to be seen, probably not taking the class these two did.

 

 

“This is _my_ seat.” Sana said, her eyes pierced through Mina’s soul.

 

 

Yawning once again, she rolled her eyes when she grabbed her bag – making sure that Sana wouldn’t notice – and took the thick book with one hand, holding it half-heartedly with her fingers, and stood up. Mina took one step away from _her_ table when she hears Sana scoffed, she looks back, raising one eyebrow at the girl.

 

 

“What, can I help you?” Sana asks.

 

 

“I don’t know, _can I help you_?” The challenge Mina offer was enough to make Sana looked at her in the eyes, she completely got not only her attention but also Nayeon’s as the older girl raised one of her eyebrows at her.

 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

 

Mina shrugged, managing her voice not to sounds challenging because the last thing she could do is to make Sana noticed her, which means the whole university will too because Sana got the _world_ wrapped around her fingers.

 

 

“Nothing?”

 

 

Failed.

 

 

“I know you,” Sana said standing up, the girl was clearly annoyed at Mina’s bravery or she wasn’t because Sana looks like she has been holding a time bomb since the first day she came back. “The girl from ballet class, the new girl.”

 

 

Mina knows where this is going, so she turned around planning to stays away from trouble and people’s attention but turns out ignoring Sana is the last thing a person in this university think of doing when Mina feels thousands of daggers being targeted on her back. Sana was clearly angry when she yelled at her, Mina didn’t look back at her senior when she closes the class door behind her. Her unknown team will take care over the watch on Sana, right now she just need to clear her head and sleeps.

 

 

When Mina wakes up from her nap in one of the club’s room, it was almost afternoon and she nearly skipped all her classes except one, filmography, she has ten minutes before the class start. She looks around the room having forgotten about her headache and stood up to gather her things when she saw someone sitting on the chair across of the room, focusing on the camera on her hand.

 

 

“You’re one sleepy head, aren’t you? I could’ve pointed a gun to your head and you wouldn’t even notice.” Chaeyoung said without looking up, now cleaning her camera lens.

 

 

“Please, you might be small but your footsteps are as loud as your alias. Did you got my picture enough to report it to the boss?”

 

 

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes at her defeat, she then looked at Mina after she carefully put her camera back on her bag. She relaxed her back on to the backrest, Chaeyoung smiles her friendly smiles.

 

 

“You know Sana won’t let you slide, don’t you? She is not the bully type but the word popular comes along with the word mean.”

 

 

“I figured. She hasn’t been herself since she came back, I wonder.”

 

 

“Yeah, she has been overly sensitive lately, she picks on Momo twice as worse than before. Sana been acting weird, did you notice?”

 

 

Mina slung her bag to her shoulder as she walks toward Chaeyoung and sits beside her. “The only image I have of her is the bully type since she picked on Momo in front of me. I think she’s much better than that?”

 

 

“Much better,” Chaeyoung nods. “She can be a little bit mean sometimes but she’s nice, you know, people likes her for that, and she is smart too, she maintained her GPA above 3.63. She helped me with one of my projects, I got an A plus because of her.”

 

 

“Cool.” Mina said and Chaeyoung continue.

 

 

“She flirts a lot though, fooling around more than a football jock does, the only troubles she made. I hope someone can actually tamed her just a little bit so then I can breathe without worrying about her whole being, one night she might be okay but who knows if the other night she’ll get overdose and died.” The small girl sighed and offers Mina her water bottle, Mina shook her head then Chaeyoung drinks from it.

 

 

“You’ll learn to like her when you know her long enough. There is really nothing not to like about her.”

 

 

“Are you her fan? You look like one with that thing around.” Mina chuckled nodding at the heavy looking camera on Chaeyoung’s bag, the younger girl laughed as she shook her head no, she told Mina it was fun watching people and taking pretty pictures. Mina noticed how Chaeyoung’s eyes lit up with adoration when she talks about Sana, the girl somewhat looks up to the said girl.

 

 

Mina misses her last class.

 

 

She came back to her room at eight in the evening, she had to make sure that Sana’s car was safe and there are no one that put some kind of dangerous stuffs to cause an accident, she also followed the girl – and Nayeon – to their last class before going back to her dorm room. Mina tosses her bag on the floor and throw herself onto the bed face first.

 

 

“Busy day?” Jihyo asked from behind her book, Mina nodded. “Go wash up before you sleep, imagine the germs.”

 

 

Mina throws Jihyo her pillow, the other girl laughs when it landed right on her face. Mina strangle her on the bed, they both laugh when their heads bumps into one another. Mina has grown fond to her roommate on the first month being a fake college student, Jihyo was unexpectedly nice despite her being painfully famous and pretty, Mina gets that famous and pretty didn’t sits well with nice. Also, the girl has been taking care of Mina every time she needs a little help with anything.

 

 

“Are you sick?”

 

 

“Huh, why? Do I smell bad?” She asked smelling under her armpit and had Mina laughed at her.

 

 

“No, not that. I didn’t see you at campus today, I thought you had different classes from Sana and Nayeon.”

 

 

Jihyo nodded, finally gets what Mina was asking about. “My mom was in town so I had to drive her places. Why, did you miss me?”

 

 

“In your dreams.” Mina rolls her eyes but smiles when she stood up, grabbing her towel and clothes from her cabinet as well as sneakily and professionally hid her burner phone all the while doing that.

 

 

“Did something happen?”

 

 

Mina looks at the friend’s way. “…uh?”

 

 

“Did Sana cause you trouble?”

 

 

“Oh, that.” Mina shook her head. “Not at all, nothing I can’t handle?”

 

 

“She has been on the edge lately, she gets on my nerves sometimes too. I think something is bothering her, I can’t put a finger what.”

 

 

“She told you about today?”

 

 

“She told me and Nayeon everything.” Jihyo said, laying on her front, typing something on her phone and then scrolling it while smiling dumbly.

 

 

“No parties tonight?”

 

 

“Not for me, no.”

 

 

“Okay.”

 

 

“Don’t let her get to you, just stay away from her.”

 

 

“Sure.” Mina nodded then gets in the bathroom to washed up.

 

 

She locks the door before she flashes out the burner phone from under her pile of clothes. Mina took her other phone – the one with camera and all the fun – and plays a loud enough music to drowned unnecessary noises the burner phone could make, like the sound it made when she types something for example.

 

 

 

 

 

_To: Unknown_

_08.39pm_

_Sana attended her classes,_

_she was back on her old self but her mood was kind of off._

_I’ll try to figure out why, my roommate told me Sana told her everything._

_I will dig her off._

 

A reply came in a span of one minute and Mina frowned while reading it.

 

 

 

_Unknown_

_08.40pm_

_It was unnecessary,_

_a report from another spy came, we already had the answer._

_Keep the good job._

 

*

 

 

Her first encounter with Dahyun was five days after she pisses Sana off and then left her, Mina saw the small pale girl sitting on the bench under the tree eating cup instant noodle. She also saw Chaeyoung hanging around with the group, having her arm slung onto a teal haired girl Mina known as Jongyeon. The two seems really close as they keep on slapping each other arms while they were laughing, Mina wonders how bad it would be when the group noticed that Chaeyoung was only there to spy on Dahyun.

 

 

One girl of the group waved her hands towards her direction and called her to come. Mina jogs a little, putting a kind smile as she does. The girl was taller than her, she had helped Mina finding one of her classes which was turns out that she was also going to the same class. They sat together since then. The girl looped her arm around Mina’s shoulder.

 

 

“Guys, this is Mina _Unnie,_ she helped me with studying ballet, she is really good at it.” Mina bowed a little.

 

 

“Oh, the new girl Momo been talking about?” Jongyeon asked and then she looks at Dahyun who nodded in agreement, slurping her cup noodle. “Momo likes your dancing, and she hates almost everyone who’s better than her at dancing.”

 

 

“That’s true.” Dahyun said, and then smiling, waving her hand. “Nice to finally meet you, I’m Dahyun.”

 

 

“How come you’re not introduced her to us sooner, Tzuyu _-ah_?”

 

 

Tzuyu looks at Mina before she flashes everyone her signature innocent smile. Mina likes it when the younger yet taller girl wore that smile on her face, Mina thinks Tzuyu looks ten times younger when she did that.

 

 

“Mina _unnie_ is hard to find since she _stays_ in her room almost every time.”

 

 

“Really?” this time it was Chaeyeong, her fellow spy slash teammate.

 

 

In this different world, nobody has to know that they are actually know each other, no one has to know that Mina has Chaeyoung defeated in more ways than another when the girl tried to be better than the older girl while spying on her. In this world, they became strangers who will soon to be friends. Mina _has_ no idea who Chaeyoung _is_ and what kind of person she is, but latter she will learn that Chaeyoung is a prodigy who made her way to the university through a scholarship from someone else’s mouth and not from a file she was handed for to read, that Chaeyoung is a brilliant photographer who uses the camera to catches pretty pictures to be displayed on the school gallery and not using the camera to spy on Sana and catches suspicious faces that gets close to the girl, Mina will not know that Chaeyoung has an animal’s name as her alias also, she would never know that Chaeyoung was really good in gathering information.

 

 

In this world, they are liars.

 

 

“Oh, I’m Chaeyoung by the way.” The girl said shyly.

 

 

“Hello, Chaeyoung, you _look_ so young.” Mina greets back.

 

 

“Yeah, both her and Tzuyu got in the university a year earlier than they should have. It is so annoying when they actually are smarter than you.” Dahyun said munching on her noodle.

 

 

They chatted for a while where Mina learns some things she couldn’t just by reading someone else’s profile. She learns that Jongyeon is a ball of goof who hates kisses but turns into a soft jelly when she was talking about her friends, she is also Sana’s number one hatter ever since the girl played on Dahyun and had to witness her friend bawling her eyes out after. Dahyun however, no matter how cute looking she is, the girl gives an old man vibe every time she moves, she would get one of her legs up and rests her arm atop of it while eating or just simply talking, Dahyun reminds Mina of her uncle because she also takes care of her friends really well. The younger of the group, Tzuyu, she doesn’t talk much – the same as when they have classes together – most probably the calmest of the group and obviously the smartest. She heard some things about momo, that the girl loves dancing, eating but also an idiot, she doesn’t hear much about the girl but Mina catches the hints that the girls are not in the same page as Momo when she started dating Nayeon, they didn’t press on it and just leave it behind.

 

 

Tzuyu later excuses herself to go to class along with Chaeyoung, the two girls linked their arms when they walked towards the building. Mina can’t quite put her finger on whether Chaeyoung was playing a character or not when she was looking at Tzuyu, she shrugged it off knowing that the younger girl was actually good in doing her job, she was probably just playing her character. When the two vanished from her sight, Jongyeon asked Mina if she wanted to come to the basketball field and watches her play, Mina said why not when Dahyun told them that she has a club activity waiting for her. Once she pale girl waved them goodbye, Jongyeon told her that it was probably because Sana would be there. Mina realized that Jongyeon is quite popular herself, she notices some girls giggling towards the girl when they walked pass by.

 

 

“You can sit on the bleachers, I’ll get to you when I’m done.” Jongyeon said, flashing a blinding smile once they were at the basketball court.

 

 

“Okay, I’ll be watching.” Mina was smiling back at her when the older girl’s face turned pinkish.

 

 

Mina gets the idea that Jongyeon might have a crush on her.

 

 

She sat on the second row, having Jongyeon’s bag beside her after the girl say that she doesn’t trust her teammates since the last time they put a dead frog inside her bag. Mina promises her to _protect_ her bag with her life, Jongyeon smiled cutely at this. She watches the teal haired girl for almost thirty minutes when she catches Sana, Nayeon, and her roommate Jihyo enters the court. Sana’s giggles echoed throughout the place and succeeded in catching most people’s attention, Jongyeon scored at this when her opponent was swooning over Sana.

 

 

“You again.” Sana said when she noticed Mina sitting on the bleacher.

 

 

Jihyo eyed both girls, alarmed. Instead of sitting somewhere else, Sana took an empty space beside her, leaving some personal space between them. Mina exhale loudly, not because she hates Sana but because this will only cause people to gets their eyes on her, but clearly, Sana took it the wrong way. Sana thinks Mina dislike her, thus she dislikes her back willingly. Both Nayeon and Jihyo leaves the girl and sit at the far back, getting away from whatever mess their friend would make.

 

 

“One question,” Sana said. “what is it that I do so wrong?”

 

 

“I just wanted to come and watch my friend play.” Mina sighs, her chin on her hand. She hears Sana scoffed, and then she watches her crossing her legs. “Did I sit on your usual place again now?”

 

 

“You can’t answer a question with a question.”

 

 

“I don’t know where you get the idea of your question. We don’t even talk to each other.”

 

 

“Still not answering my question.”

 

 

Mina rolls her eyes, back on watching the game, Jongyeon make another score. “You don’t even know my name.”

 

 

“I do.” Mina looks at her slightly at this, unamused and it made Sana wonders _what is the deal with this girl_. She feels offended, no one treated her like this girl does. “Myoui Mina, you’re very rude, and I still don’t get why you hate me.”

 

 

Sana got her name right, Mina side eyed her only to make the girl gets even more annoyed than she should have. She needs to get away from Sana but she promised Jongyeon she would watch her practice until she finished. If Sana keeps sitting beside her, then everyone in this basketball court will definitely dig some information of her because apparently Sana is like the Kim Kardashian in this university and people are bound to know who she was dating or even talking to. So, Mina took Jongyeon’s bag – about to get away from her by sitting somewhere else – and then she heard Sana talk.

 

 

“Come again?”

 

 

“I said, you’re a coward, you can’t even talk back to me or even answer my question. Now you’re about to leave.”

 

 

“Look, you don’t have to feel so special when all I wanted to do is to get away from you.”

 

 

Sana bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes telling Mina that she was hurt and she suddenly feels bad, but not for long. Mina regrets having a thought of apologizing when the girl put on a smug face.

 

 

“Do you like me?”

 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

 

“You heard me.”

 

 

“You are annoying, I don’t get why people like you.”

 

 

With that, Mina left the girl and move to the corner back of the bleacher, she rolled her eyes when she sees Sana smile at her while making her way towards Nayeon and Jihyo. mina notices how Nayeon’s eyes bore into her skull.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just so easy to write.


	4. Just as Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible Jongmi and Misana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you guys guessed what the member's identity are? :D

* * *

 

 

 

Jihyo looks sick the when Mina stepped out from the bathroom that day to get to her class, the girl keep on coughing and her eyes are almost as heavy as Chaeyoung’s camera. She walks up to Jihyo’s bed where the girl rests her back on the backrest and put a hand on her forehead. Jihyo opens her once closed eyes to look at Mina before closing it again with a sigh.

 

 

“I have a quiz today, I can’t skip class.”

 

 

“You should’ve tamed down your partying life a little bit. Do you want me to come with you?”

 

 

Jihyo chuckled but nodded her head in the end, Mina told her to wash her face and brush her teeth since they only got fifteen minutes left before Jihyo’s class started. Mina waited by gathering the girl’s stuffs and put in on the bag, once Jihyo stepped out from the bathroom, Mina linked their arms together and lock the door behind them. She tucked the key onto Jihyo’s jeans pocket and walked to the girl’s class together.

 

 

Once they were in the university building, people were looking at them – her – all the way to Jihyo’s class. Mina heard some of the whisper about how someone who is not in the same circle as Jihyo could actually walked together with the girl while linking arms with her, she realized that making contact with Jihyo was also as hopeless as pushing the crowd away from prying on her. Mina sighs, all she did was pushing Sana away without realizing that her roommate is actually as popular as the girl she is supposed to protect.

 

 

“You okay?” Jihyo asked her with a hushed voice, she sounds weak.

 

 

Mina nodded. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”

 

 

“I know right, you suddenly look so nervous. It’s the people watching isn’t it?”

 

 

“Yeah.” Mina sighs, Jihyo smiles at her after telling her that some of them might think that they are dating. Mina groans at this, all her effort of being unseen is clearly useless.

 

 

When they arrived at the class, Mina helped Jihyo settled her bag and put her stuffs on the table, people are still watching and Mina was uncomfortable. Jihyo thanked her by hugging her and teased her at how she might get a little popular by now. Mina offers to wait until she finished her class but Jihyo insist that she will be okay and Sana and Nayeon could help her once the two arrived latter, Jihyo promised to call her if anything bad happen like if she can’t walk back to the dorm. Mina bid her goodbye and kissed the girl’s crown.

 

 

She saw Momo once she was out of the class, the girl waved at Mina excitedly. She met Momo the next day after she hung around with Dahyun and her group of friends that day, she learns that Momo is the busiest girl out of her friends by being the dance club president and the choreographer for the senior theater class where her girlfriend played in. Momo walked up to her and peeks over Mina’s shoulder for no reason, the girl petted Mina’s head while scrunching her nose cutely.

 

 

“What are you doing here? You couldn’t be taking this class, yet, not unless you’re Chaeyoung or Tzuyu.”

 

 

Mina giggles at Momo’s antics, finding the older girl cute, she flicks Momo’s nose. “I was walking Jihyo to her class, she looks really sick.”

 

 

“Oh right,” Momo said remembering something. “Nayeonie told me about warning Jihyo about getting sick last night, I guess she really does gets sick after all.”

 

 

“Is that so?” Mina steps back to peek on the small window on the door and saw Jihyo resting her head on her hands. “I wonder what happen.”

 

 

She saw Momo bowing and smiling and waving to some people walking by the corridor when she looks back to the girl again. At this, Mina sighs, another realization hit her that Momo – even though not as much – is also counted as a popular kid. She is the president of the dance club, she choreographed every dance in the senior theater class, of course Momo is popular too. Mina feels like she betrayed herself by being somewhat ignorant in this kind of thing despite being a great spy who always defeated Chaeyoung the _bug._ Mina slapped herself on her mind.

 

 

Looking over Momo’s shoulder, she saw Nayeon and Sana coming closer to them. Nayeon has this wide bunny toothed smile when she sees Momo from afar, she circled her arms around Momo’s waist at the time they were close enough. Momo doesn’t have to turned around to guess who it was judging by the sudden relaxation on her shoulder, the short haired girl put her hand on top of Nayeon’s on her waist. In the other hand, no matter how adorable the scene is in Mina’s eyes, she saw how the look on Sana’s face turned from warm to an abrupt cold.

 

 

Mina can finally put a finger to it, Sana’s mood swings had been caused by Nayeon and Momo’s relationship, even after her confession to Nayeon several weeks ago at the party at Jackson’s, where Mina has to be extra careful when spying on her. Sana stood in the middle of the three, biting back her tongue trying to stop herself from picking out on Momo after Nayeon sends her a warning glare. She looks at Mina, finding it weird that the girl is in the area where a new student couldn’t have gotten the class yet. So, Sana throws her irritation to Mina instead.

 

 

“Why are you even here, Myoui?” Sana asks sharply, Momo looks annoyed at this but Nayeon holds her back from saying any dangerous comeback.

 

 

“Jihyo needs my help.”

 

 

“Jihyo?” This time it was Nayeon who had her head on Momo’s shoulder. “Why would Jihyo _needs_ your help? Did you two know each other?”

 

 

Right, Mina thinks that these two doesn’t know that Jihyo is her roommate, she noticed that Momo never tell Nayeon about this too. Sana has a questioning look on her face mirroring Nayeon’s. Momo answer the question for Mina.

 

 

“She is Jihyo’s roommate, I never told you about it?”

 

 

“No?” The girl gasps, she pulled away from Momo to stand between her best friend and her girlfriend, the girl’s eyes now directed to Mina. This is the first conversation she would have with Nayeon since the first time she enrolled here. “She is sick, isn’t she?”

 

 

Mina nodded. “Do you know what happened? She was fine before she went to the party.”

 

 

Sana looked at Nayeon at the question Mina asked her, she gets the idea now that Sana also didn’t know why Jihyo gets sick or that the girl was sick at all, Sana has no idea that Jihyo gets sick during the party last night. Nayeon glanced over to Sana before she looks at Mina again.

 

 

“Didn’t you ask her why? How am I supposed to know about it?”

 

 

Mina smells something fishy with Nayeon, the girl clearly giving a vibe that she hides something but Mina was not sure either. She can’t seem to read Nayeon that easily.

 

 

“Sorry,” Mina said, voice kind and respectful. “I thought that you might know since you figured that she was sick earlier.”

 

 

Mina waits for Nayeon’s form to flatter just a little bit, it’s not, mina figured that Nayeon has that intimidating vibe she would never wore off unless she was with Momo. Nayeon is that one difficult friend who’s cold towards others but completely caring to her closest, it was proved when the girl called Jihyo by the phone who is inside the class some steps away only to checked on her if she was okay, all the while still holding Mina’s gaze on her. Momo shifts groggily besides her girlfriend, slipping her hand to Nayeon’s as an unspoken word for her to calm down.

 

 

“I’ll take her back to _her_ room latter, you can go on with your day.”

 

 

Sana who was standing in the middle of everything – just like Momo – tilted her head to one side having not understanding the random tense between the two. She looks back to Mina, confused, her eyes saying that Mina really has something that can get to people’s nerve with doing exactly nothing.

 

*

 

Mina was planning on ditching her next class to go check on Jihyo back to their room – the said girl sent her a text informing Mina that she was going back after she finished the quiz – when she saw Jongyeon sitting on a wooden chair across the corridor. The taller girl smile at her when she makes her way towards Mina.

 

 

 

“Don’t you have class to go to?”

 

 

Jongyeon hummed in return, having one of her arm around Mina’s shoulder as they walk outside the building. People are – still – looking at them.

 

 

“I decided to walk you back to your dorm, Tzuyu told me you wanted to skip class.”

 

 

“I didn’t tell her that to get you to walk me back.”

 

 

“Let’s pretend you weren’t.”

 

 

Jongyeon’s smile was playful and Mina has to mirrored her for the sake of showing affection. She likes Jongyeon though, aside of faking things with her, the girl is indeed warm and dependable. Mina shoved her away playfully by the shoulder, the taller girl ruffles Mina’s hair and rest her hand on top of Mina’s head. For a second there, Mina wishes her life was just as normal as other people.

 

 

They talked all the way until they reach Mina shared room with Jihyo, Jongyeon waits for the girl to unlock the door only to find it wasn’t locked at all. Mina twists the handle and open the door enough to Jongyeon to get a view inside. Both of them stops talking when she sees Sana inside the room, Jihyo was tucked neatly under the blanket. Mina can feel the annoyance in Jongyeon just by seeing Sana as the girl hissed and steps away slightly. Sana saw them, put the magazine she was reading and walked towards their direction after signaling them to be quiet. She closed the door behind her, leaning against it facing both Mina and Jongyeon.

 

 

“Let’s not scream to each other’s face, Jihyo finally fell asleep.” Sana talks softly but then Jongyeon rolled her eyes. “Look Yoo Jongyeon, if you want to pick a fight this is not the right time.”

 

 

“Whatever.” Jongyeon then side hugged Mina and patted the girl’s head. Telling her that she’s leaving and to see her again tomorrow.

 

 

Mina nodded and told her to be careful on her way back. When Jongyeon was nowhere to be seen, the look on Sana’s face was anything but annoyance, the girl has this teasing look on her. Arms crossed, still leaning on the door facing Mina.

 

 

“You’re dating Yoo Jongyeon?”

 

 

“Why? Are you suddenly interested in my love life?”

 

 

“Wow can’t you be nice to me just a little bit?”

 

 

Mina sighs, she also doesn’t know why she was kind of harsh towards Sana, maybe because she doesn’t want Sana to blew up her cover but it’s not like the girl could, Mina is confident with her ability for being a good spy. She looks at the slightly taller girl. She leans her head on the wall, arms crossing on her chest mirroring Sana’s stance, the girl in front of her smiles.

 

 

“You can go now that I’m here, I’ll take care of Jihyo.”

 

 

Sana shook her head no. “She’s my best friend, this is the least thing I could do for her.”

 

 

“Then at least let me in, this is also my room.”

 

 

“Why did you skip your classes anyway? Nayeon told you she’ll walk Jihyo back, and besides we’ve known her long enough to make her _our_ responsibility.”

 

 

Mina was taken aback by Sana, she did skip her classes because she _needs_ to check on Jihyo but she tells no one about it, not even Tzuyu. Even if she told Tzuyu she was one hundred percent sure Sana wouldn’t get the information from the younger girl. Those two lives in a somewhat different world, they don’t hang around the same circle.

 

 

So, “She is my roommate.” Was the only thing she said back to Sana.

 

 

The girl shrugged and open the door for Mina, at this point she doesn’t know if Sana is the type who is always smiling or the girl was just putting on that smile to teased her. She walked passed by Sana and checks on Jihyo’s temperature by putting her hand softly on the girl’s forehead, her fever has subsided. Mina put her bag on the table near the window and sits on the window frame, Sana follows her by sitting on the chair in front of the table.

 

 

“Leave me alone.” Mina said hushing – trying not to wake Jihyo up – while closing her eyes, feeling the wind brushing on her face.

 

 

“I didn’t do anything.” Sana hushed back, started flipping through the magazine she was reading. “How long have you been dating Yoo Jongyeon?”

 

 

“Shut up, Jihyo is sleeping.”

 

 

“That girl hates me with every bone in her body.”

 

 

“Who, Jihyo?”

 

 

“No, Yoo Jongyeon, you stupid.”

 

 

“Oh. I don’t care.”

 

 

Mina hears Sana putting back the magazine on the table, she can feel the girl’s eyes are focusing on her now.

 

 

“Look I don’t like you either but I don’t want to have enemies here, alright? You can at least pretend that I don’t exist.”

 

 

“I’m doing it right now.”

 

 

Sana lets out an annoyed huffs and Mina can’t help but to crack a breathless laugh at it, Sana hits her legs and then tell her to shut up or Jihyo will wake up.

 

 

“Do you want some ice cream? I want ice cream.”

 

 

Mina opens one of her eyes to glanced over at Sana, the girl had her arms on the backrest of the chair and the other on the table, she is looking at her feet as she moves it left and right. Mina then looks over to Jihyo finding the girl still sound asleep before looking back to Sana whose eyes now looking at Mina.

 

 

“Suddenly?”

 

 

Sana nodded.

 

 

“No, I don’t want ice cream.”

 

 

When Sana stood up from the chair, Mina thought that the girl was about to go to get herself some ice cream, instead, she sits herself on Mina’s bed and slips under the blanket. Mina watches her thinking – _what the hell_ – before Sana waves her hand to her and make herself comfortable, Mina still watches the girl when her breathing matches Jihyo’s.

 

 

Did Sana just sleep on her bed?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter would be less drama


	5. Play the Stalker’s Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina followed someone and something happen.

* * *

 

 

Mina sits back on her usual table during one of her class that day with her headsets on – pretending to listen to the music on her phone when really, she was just listening to Chaeyoung’s voice message about her report for the team – when the door to her class swung open and made half of the student inside the class squealing. Mina looks up from the book she was reading on the table and see Sana walking fast and sits right in front of her. The girl swatted a piece of paper and a pen then shoved it to her.

 

 

“I need you to sign this for me.” She said huffing, fanning herself with her hand. Mina glanced over to the paper without touching it.

 

 

“What’s that?”

 

 

“A school project agreement.”

 

 

“Okay…? What does it have to do with me?”

 

 

“Apparently,” Sana said, put the pen on Mina’s hand and placed the hand on the piece of paper. “I have a candid video project that has to involved another person aside from the student of my year to be the subject of the video. They put your name on the list and you just happen to be the only person I knew there so, just sign it.”

 

 

Mina didn’t say anything for a while, she just eyed the paper and then the pen on her hand repeatedly before she looks up at Sana. She shook her head and told Sana to find another person to be bothered with before she continues on reading her book. The girl however, was persistent, she took the book, put it on her bag swatted the headset along with the phone and put it in her blazer pocket. Mina was listening to Chaeyoung’s report and she panicked, she’ll be so dead if Sana knows what she was listening to.

 

 

“Give it back.”

 

 

“Sign first.”

 

 

“No, give it back.”

 

 

“No.” the girl said, moving away.

 

 

Mina stood up when Sana walks out from her class and chase after her, people were looking at them but the only thing on Mina’s head was to get her phone back. She matches her steps with Sana and told the girl to give her phone back, Sana told her she won’t give Mina her phone back until she signed on the agreement paper.

 

 

“Does forcing me even allowed?”

 

 

“That’s not the point.” Sana stops abruptly and makes Mina almost tripped on her own foot, the other girl held her elbow to prevent her from falling. Mina clears her throat. “Please, just this one time. I promise I’ll stay away after we finished, I _need_ to pass this class.”

 

 

Mina looks around, she saw pair of eyes looking at their direction, curious but probably judging, all they witness was Sana storming out the classroom and Mina chasing her. It also doesn’t help the situation that the girl is frowning, Mina feels like she is the bad guy.

 

 

“Gives me back my phone first, then I’ll sign the damn paper. Also, wipe the frown out of your face, people think I’m the bad guy here.”

 

 

Sana beamed at her then gives Mina back her phone and her book to her, Sana tailed her back to her class and wait until Mina finished signing the paper. The girl took the paper and then hugs Mina before she skipped out from the class smiling at everyone. Mina hides her face on her hand, knowing that Sana _has_ dragged her to people’s curiosity.

 

 

 

 

Mina spends her next three days being ‘stalked’ by Sana with a camera she borrowed from Chaeyoung. The candid video project was literally make a video of someone doing whatever they’re doing without them knowing with some artsy angle and all the _crap_ Mina doesn’t care about. The interesting fact is that Sana is really bad at finding the so called artsy angle and the girl making the word candid become less of a candid. Mina could find Sana easily when the girl was taking video of her, without even trying, Sana was just there, pointing the camera lens to her direction, which make Mina looked directly to the camera lens. Which obviously, is not how _candid_ works.

 

 

“Oh god, she really is bad at it.” Chaeyoung said one day. “I finally found the one think Sana is not good at except of being unable to stays put.” She added turning around so her face wouldn’t accidently make it to the frame.

 

 

“Teach her how to.” Mina pleaded, drinking her soft drink.

 

 

“Nope, being friendly with her is not _the_ character.”

 

 

“And sending Tzuyu’s love eyes is?”

 

 

Chaeyoung almost dropped her expensive camera lens at this.

 

*

 

 

The next two days, Sana was still trying to get a good shot for her project, she girl spends a full amount of time following Mina wherever the girl went. She doesn’t talk to her however, she only looks at her camera and smiles at times when she found some shot that has good angle. Mina was guessing that Sana has improved since the girl keeps smiling while looking at the small monitor on the camera.

 

 

The only time Mina see Sana without the camera was the night at a party. Chaeyoung had called her that night telling Mina she needed some help with watching the crowd, the girl told her that it was getting harder and harder each time to guarantee Sana’s safety as some mischievous persons keeps on trying to make their way to Sana, these days it was so aggressive and it makes Chaeyoung somehow insecure.

 

 

Mina joins the small girl by climbing someone’s wall to get to their balcony unnoticed, the house was pitch black, Chaeyoung said the owner has left the house unoccupied for almost two months and giving no signal to coming back anytime soon. She has a binocular in one hand when Mina sits beside her, Chaeyoung offers her a soft drink which Mina happily took.

 

 

“Sana isn’t there yet. Have you been watching too?”

 

 

Mina hummed, flicking her bangs away to see clearly. She noticed Nayeon’s car parked on the side road but still no sign of Sana. “I have always, it’s a pleasure to watch her with you.”

 

 

Chaeyoung grins, then handed Mina her binocular. She asked the older girl if she already eaten or not then Mina told her to stop to try to hit on her, Chaeyoung slapped Mina’s thigh as she chuckled quietly then told her to dream on.

 

 

Mina put on her cap before she pulled down her hoodie, Chaeyoung did the same thing – except the girl didn’t have any cap with her – when Sana’s car pulled into the side road to park, the crowd was getting heavier as the night come. The girl came out of her car with Jihyo – who apparently getting over her sickness few days ago – and went into the house hand in hand. Both Mina and Chaeyoung couldn’t get a clear view of the inside of the house, the shorter girl told Mina to hurry and get down from the balcony as she claimed that she didn’t  expect many people would come to the party.

 

 

She followed Chaeyoung down the balcony and walk naturally towards the house. Mina pulled up her hoodie then put her hands inside her jacket pocket, she scanned all the faces that walked pass by her to prevent any possible harm to get close to Sana. Chaeyoung told her that she’ll go to the left side of the house so then Mina could do the same to the other side of the house, they split ways after telling the shorter girl to be careful.

 

 

She looks to the inside of the house through the window and spot Sana drinking from a plastic cup almost getting consumed by the ocean of people dancing and jumping around crazily. Mina also saw Jihyo not so far away from Sana, the girl was walking towards Nayeon who was also walking towards the latter’s direction, which was odd, Mina thinks but she just shrugged it off, people at a party always act weird anyway.

 

 

When Mina turns to one side of the house, she saw two cars slowed down before it fully stopped a little bit far away from where another car was parked. Two girls came out from two different cars along with another two guys who looks a little bit too old to hang around with college students. She looks away when one of the girls glancing her way, something inside her told her that these people are not supposed to be here, so, she followed them to the inside of the house. She was trying to find Chaeyoung first but to no avail, Mina could use some information on these suspicious people.

 

 

Remembering well where Sana’s position was inside the house, she followed one girl that was actually headed to the middle of the party, she pushes through the people as she trying to keep up with the girl’s smooth movement by slipping through ocean of drunk animals.

 

 

Mina almost had a clear view of the girl when a loud roar of people shouting coming from outside the house. Having only few steps away from the girl she was following, the later locked eyes with Mina for a brief moment when she turns around, the girl hurried back out when she heard the shouting for the second time. Not only her, but it seems like a lot of people inside was attracted by the sudden uproar from outside the house, most of them going outside and a few stays inside, including Sana who looks at her from across the room. Mina held her gaze for a little while before she walked out from the back door, needing to check what was going on outside.

 

 

She took only some steps away from the back door when someone grabbed her by her wrist, then slammed her to the wall. One of the guy that came with the two girls pinned her by placing one of his arms on her chest and the other holding one of her hands. Mina was outpowered as she struggles her way off of the guy’s grip.

 

 

“You’re one of those spies Minatozaki’s sent.” He stated.

 

 

Mina only looks at him, throwing daggers from her eyes before she launches her leg to the guy’s crotch. He released his grips on Mina, grunting as he bent down on his knees. Mina looks over her shoulder, concerns that anyone would see her but relieved when she saw no one was there. She needs to find Chaeyoung, but when she was about to leave, the guy pushes her and made Mina fell to the ground, she hurried back on her feet again and was about to fight back when the guy turned around after having his name being called by his friend.

 

 

He walked back still looking at Mina, the girl walks towards him and then runs after the guy completely turned around and ran towards his car, she was an arm away from him and she can’t get any closer. The cars that he drove to get him there drove off after seeing Mina was chasing after him, she can hear the guy cussing under his breath as he turns to an alley. Mina was so sure she’ll lost him if Chaeyoung didn’t come out of nowhere pouncing on his side with her knee and her body weight until the guy hits the wall then fell to the ground.

 

 

Mina stops, having one hand on the wall while she catches her breath, Chaeyoung checks on the older girl by looking at her before she focused on the guy again. The guy stood up slowly, holding his side where Chaeyoung hits him, he smirks looking over Mina’s shoulder. Another guy stood not far from them with a stick on his hand. Both Mina and Chaeyoung senses danger, they have nothing on them as a weapon but their fists, and both guys are twice bigger than them.

 

 

Chaeyoung was the first one to move, she launches her small body to the guy she was hitting earlier and then hits him again as hard as before, this time it was his jaw. Mina couldn’t see what else Chaeyoung was initiating as the guy with a stick on his hand ran towards her, he swung the stick to hit her side but missed. Mina keep a safe distance between her and the length of the stick he is holding, however, she was having a hard time to make her way to the guy to land her fist on.

 

 

She keeps on ducking his attack until some swings latter when she gets a hold of the stick in her hand, she smells her change and then take a look at his eyes before she twirls then hit his gut with her knee. Mina pushed him all the way until his back hits the wall and swung her fist to his nose. The guy grunts as he holds his broken nose, taking the opportunity, Mina took the stick from his loosened grip and then swung it to his legs that make him fell down to the ground.

 

 

The guy groaned, still holding his bleeding nose and Mina was planning to hits him some more until she hears Chaeyoung’s painful yelp. Chaeyoung was on the ground, holding one of her shoulder as she spits out blood to the guy’s feet, the girl pulls out her phone from her pocket and was trying to call someone when the guy kicked the device away from her hand, Chaeyoung groans, crawling to get her phone that was too far from her reach.

 

 

Mina tightened her jaw, she walks fast towards her friend but was stopped when someone took the stick harshly from her grip. She feels the blood on her body leave her when she turned around, she saw him swinging the wooden stick with all his might, it landed right to the side of Mina’s head. The last thing she heard was Chaeyoung shouting _No_ before she heard nothing else but a constant noise of ringing. Mina feels the ground when she hits it, she sees white before it turned completely black and the pain on her head reminds her that she was – indeed – still alive.

 

 

 

 

She wasn’t sure if it was right after she got hit or was it some moments later when she hears a painful crack of some bones and piercing groans. She thought she has just lost Chaeyoung but then she realized that it was a guy’s voice, a loud bang followed and then someone was calling her name. Mina remembers how the world spinning when a pair of hands moves her head and put it on the lap. She heard Chaeyoung calling her in a strained voice a little bit too far from her and another person telling the girl to stop moving to stops her from bleeding out.

 

 

The next second, Mina can’t feel her body at all, the pain on her head led her to a deeper darkness as the person holding her telling her to focus on her voice.

 

 

She can’t.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a guess who's mina fellow teammates are?  
> btw yes, mina has two more fellow.


	6. The Presence of The Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen to mina, sana and chaeng after that night

* * *

 

 

“For the love of god, Sana, sit your ass down or I’ll kick you.”

 

 

“What is up with you these past days anyway?”

 

 

Sana, who was once walking back and forth in front of her two best friends – Nayeon and Jihyo – decided to sits down knowing the older girl will actually going to kick her ass. They were at the cafetaria, having their lunch but failing since all Sana did was walking back and forth if she wasn’t biting her nails and jumped a little when she sees some random people with dark shoulder-length hair appearing.

 

 

“Are you on drugs?” Nayeon asked her while naturally eating whatever Jihyo brought for lunch.

 

 

“No, I’m not. why would I be on drugs?”

 

 

Jihyo took the chopstick from Nayeon’s hand and feed herself her lunch. “Because you seem to be on edge lately? Plus, you keep on forgetting to gives that small girl her camera back.”

 

 

Sana glanced over the camera she put on the table before she finally turns around fully to faced her friends, she looks them both right in their eyes, Nayeon raised her eyebrows at her. She looks at to Jihyo instead.

 

 

“Mina is not coming back yet?”

 

 

“Again, Sana? No, she hasn’t, I mean if she does I would know since she will also be in my room.”

 

 

“But it has almost been… what, nine days? Since she’s gone? Is it even allowed for a student to be gone for this long?”

 

 

“And why are you suddenly interested in her whole being?” Nayeon puts her hands on the table, totally focusing on Sana who moves slightly backwards on her sit when the older girl giving her a dangerous look. Sana clears her throat, looking over to Jihyo for help but the other girl was clearly busy with her food.

 

 

“T-The project?”

 

 

“You handed the project two days ago, Sana. You’re not even close with Mina, why are you suddenly so _invested_ in her?”

 

 

Jihyo looks at Sana by Nayeon’s word, the girl stops chewing her food mid-way. She looks over to Nayeon again, hoping that she would find something on the older girl about the absurd question but found nothing. Jihyo knows well that Sana never gets _invested_ in anybody, the girl never had a serious relationship or even a crush on someone. So, when Jihyo looking back at Sana again, she was sure she knows the answer.

 

 

“Oh no… Sana, really?”

 

 

“……What?”

 

 

“Do you like her?”

 

 

“I… Don’t? What are you talking about?”

 

 

“Then why are you looking for her?”

 

 

When Sana didn’t answer, Nayeon combs her hair with her hand, the older girl scoffed at Sana’s obvious lie, the girl can’t lie to both Jihyo and Nayeon. However, Sana sees the shift of mood in Nayeon’s presence or how Jihyo now completely ditched her food to looks at her. Sana told herself that she was telling the truth, that she doesn’t like Mina but the change of expression on Nayeon’s face says the other way around.

 

 

“Nayeon, I do not–“

 

 

“Look you don’t owe me an explanation. Whatever, Sana, and it’s not like I care, anyway.” With that, Nayeon left without even bother to even glance at Sana or Jihyo who was trying to stop her.

 

 

The look on Sana’s face got bitter and bitter, she looks as if she wanted to cry but was holding it back so then her pride wouldn’t be crushed. She can’t lose her pride too after all, she already lost Nayeon to Momo. It was heartbreaking for Jihyo to witness and she swear she’ll kill Nayeon when the two of them meet later. She took Sana’s hand in hers, holding it as tightly as possible so then the girl doesn’t have to crumbled down in front of everyone.

 

 

“She doesn’t have to say it out loud.”

 

 

“I know,” Jihyo sighs, then wrapped her arm around Sana’s shoulder once she sits beside the girl. “I’m sorry, I’ll smack the heck out of her later, I promise.”

 

 

Sana laughed weakly, inhaling as much air to ease the pain in her chest. However, one question keeps popping out on her head.

 

 

 

 

Sana wasn’t talking to Nayeon for the next four days, and Nayeon making it all easy for her since she has been hanging around with Momo all the time, although Sana wasn’t sure if having Nayeon by Momo’s side would be the best idea for her or not since she always feels like the other Japanese girl pour gas on her already fired wound.

 

 

Jihyo however – being a good friend that she is – decided that Sana needs her more than the later, she told her that she doesn’t want to witness all the cringy craps both Nayeon and Momo might do, so, staying by Sana’s side would be her best choice. Jihyo still hangs around with Nayeon though when Sana (and Momo) wasn’t around.

 

 

“Have you give the small girl her camera back?” Jihyo asked during one of their classes one day, and Sana shook her head. “And no Sana, Mina has not coming back yet, so stop starring at the door.”

 

 

Sana snapped her attention to Jihyo, she wasn’t aware that she has been looking at the door for the past minutes, and then she remembered that this Morning she was actually think that Mina would showed up so then she can give the girl her final project she was working on. This was her only shared class with her.

 

 

She met Chaeyoung the next day, Sana has to wait until the girl’s class is over to catch her because apparently Chaeyoung is a pretty busy girl. The small girl came out from the class linking arms with her taller friend, at first Sana thought that they were together until she notices that Chaeyoung has a crutch in one hand while the other wrapped in bandage.

 

 

“Oh my god, what happen to you?”

 

 

Tzuyu slightly pulled the girl closely by instinct, Chaeyoung gasp by the motion before she sees who was in front of her. She tapped Tzuyu’s shoulder, signaling her that it’s fine then smiles at her.  Chaeyoung nodded her head to Sana.

 

 

“Nah, I’m fine. No big deal. What’s up?”

 

 

Sana eyed the girl once more before she handed Chaeyoung the camera bag. “Sorry it took so long, I keep forgetting it.”

 

 

“Yeah I thought you sold it,” Chaeyoung chuckles, Tzuyu took the bag from the girl’s hand and slings it to her shoulder. “the project went well?”

 

 

“I think? I kind of sucks at it.” Sana smiles at her then looking at Chaeyoung’s bandaged arm and the crutch. Sana gulped. “By any change, do you know where Mina is? I mean I see you both hang out together sometimes, I want to gives her the video copy of the video project.”

 

 

Chaeyoung only looks at her for a while, she clears her throat then shook her head no. “All I know is that she went somewhere, I don’t know exactly where though, her grandma’s house or something. You don’t ask Jihyo? I mean she must know right, since she’s her roommate?”

 

 

“You give me more information than her for the past days honestly.” Sana rolled her eyes. “It must be a very important thing then since it’s not exactly the right time for vacation.”

 

 

“Yeah, I think? Sure.” Chaeyoung then lick her lips, looking up at Tzuyu who also looks down at the shorter girl. Chaeyoung smirks, leaning on her crutch, showing her line of white even teeth. “Why are you suddenly looking for her? And don’t tell me it’s the video thing.”

 

 

Sana deadpanned, “Seriously? First Jihyo and Nayeon and now you?”

 

 

“Even your besties ask you this? It’s must be something then.” The girl chuckles in between words. “You do realize a girl like you is not _just_ looking for someone?”

 

 

“What do you mean _a girl_ like me?”

 

 

“Oh please, Sana. You might be popular but how can you be so dense?” Chaeyoung laughs, she tugs Tzuyu’s arm then walk away. “See you around, Minatozaki _dense_ Sana.”

 

 

Sana turned on her heels, her cheeks turned pinkish as she huffs. “Hey, I’m older than you, shortie!”

 

 

“A dense bully it turns out.” Chaeyoung said shouting back and waving her hand.

 

*

 

 

The first thing Mina hear when she wakes up was a rattle of keys when someone try to lock the door, the next thing was footsteps as they walk closer to her, the bed dipped by the weigh added when someone sits on it. She cracks her eyes open, furrowing her brows as her head sends yet another pang of pain when she tried to moves it. Mina grunts, feeling sick when the world around her feels like spinning.

 

 

“Just rest.” Said someone, caressing her hair then holding her hand. “Don’t make a sudden move, your head is still messed up.” The person laughed jokingly at her before she helps Mina sits on the bed. Mina rests her back on the backrest, looking at the girl in front of her then smiles.

 

 

“You don’t have to do this, Jeong. This is a big deal for me, you know that.”

 

 

Jongyeon sits back down after she took Mina’s medicines from the table across the room and a bottle of water from her bag. She puts it on the bedside table, popping each of the pills out then handed Mina the opened water bottle. Jongyeon smiled at her, some of her short teal hair falling to her face when she looks down to the pills on her hand before handed them to Mina. At that moment she was sure that Jongyeon could get anyone on their knees begging for her attention with a flick of her finger.

 

 

“And let the hospital kicks you out then lets you die on the road? Yeah good idea, I should’ve consider it. Considering how bad your shape was I bet you’ll die as soon as the effect of the meds runs out.”

 

 

Mina sighs, taking the pills on Jongyeon’s hand then put them in her mouth, she took as much water as she can in one gulp when she remembered the last time she had a drink was last night when she took her medicine.

 

 

“What happened, anyway? They told me it was a hit and run? But how come the asshole only hit you head?”

 

 

“You want him to hit my whole body?”

 

 

“Well, I didn’t mean that,” She moves closer to Mina, titling the girl’s head to the side where Mina got _hit._ “It’s just… weird I guess? There are no bruises on your body too, but pretty sure you were hit pretty hard judging by the headache you’re having up until now.”

 

 

“I don’t know… I really don’t remember that much. Maybe I fell down then hit the sidewalk? That’s what they say right?”

 

 

“Yeah… maybe.”

 

 

“Do you know who _brought_ me there? Did anyone at the hospital told you about it?”

 

 

“No, I never really asked, sorry.”

 

 

Jongyeon had Mina’s hand in hers as she keeps her eyes on the other girl’s face. Mina looks back at her when she feels as if one hundred needles stabbing on her brain, she winches then groans.

 

 

“I _need_ to go back to classes.”

 

 

“When you feel better, you will. Now rest, a lot, sleeps as if your life depends on it.”

 

 

Mina slides back under the blanket with Jongyeon’s help, resting her head on the pillow with minimum movement. “It kind of is though.”

 

 

The taller girl chuckles at her then sits on the edge of the bed until Mina fell back to sleep. Once Mina’s breath was steady, she stood up slowly then slings her bag on her shoulder, opening then closing the door carefully as not to wake Mina up. Jongyeon jogged down the stairs as she walks out of the dorm building, taking out her phone from her jacket pocket, she dialed a number.

 

 

“Hey, can we meet? Yeah, I think I might know something. Sure, but I’m positive that it was her. Okay, see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a guess yet? i gives you some hints here ;D


	7. Week Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of them after two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay BIG REVEAL!!  
> i wasn't planning on this but whatever, i need to make it interesting so.  
> here you got one member identity revealed.

* * *

 

 

Chaeyoung sat alone under the tree at the park at the campus area, she looks down for once in a while after she took some random pictures with her camera, wincing a little bit when she put too much burden on her right arm where the guy she fought two weeks ago injured her shoulder pretty badly. She licks away the blood on her lip where it ripped and stitched, Chaeyoung closes her eyes after she puts down the camera on the empty space on the bench she was sitting on. Sighing, she replied the event two weeks ago in her head where two guys beat her up, she wasn’t supposed to be distracted, she wasn’t supposed to get Mina distracted and got her head hit so hard with a stick that Chaeyoung knew the guy would use, and she was supposed to informed Mina about it. But she didn’t, she asked herself why thousands of times for the past days, and she blames herself of her girl’s injury.

 

 

Her back was on the back rest when she sees a girl walking towards her, long dark hair, short skirt, dark long-sleeve top that’s tucked into the skirt, her bag hanging in one of her shoulder, a small teddy bear keychain wearing the same bag as the one she has on one of the zippers of her bag. The girl has an iced vanilla latte she bought from Starbucks in one hand, she showed her bunny teeth as she smiled to some people she might not know the names as they are waving towards her. Chaeyoung took the camera and put it on her lap, the girl sat beside her after making sure no one follows her anymore. She handed the younger girl a cup of strawberry ice cream. She focused her attention to Chaeyoung, tucking strands of hair behind the girl’s ear.

 

 

“How’s your shoulder? Get any better?” Chaeyoung shook her head no, playing with the ice cream inside the cup. “It’s not your fault, Chaeng. No one could probably know what would happen during a fight.”

 

 

“I saw him grabbing the stick from the car when I ran to her, Nayeon _unnie_ , I should have told her about it, warned her at least.”

 

 

Nayeon sighs then hugged the girl on her neck, pulling them closer so then Chaeyoung could rest her head on Nayeon’s shoulder. She kisses the top of girl’s head, smelling her hair afterwards. Nayeon’s finger ghosted around Chaeyoung’s bandaged shoulder all the while thinking how bad Chaeyoung must feel towards Mina and how it could affect her healing process.

 

 

“She will be fine.”

 

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

 

“She’s not dead, Chaeyoung. If she does we’ll be having a funeral by now.”

 

 

“That’s so not helping.”

 

 

Nayeon chuckles, “She is fine, the hospital I sent her in informed me that someone came and took her home.” Upon hearing the information, Chaeyoung stops playing with the ice cream. Nayeon notice the sudden change in movement then sighs, rubbing the younger girl’s arm. “She will be fine, I promise you.”

 

 

“I mean what if it’s those people from that night? They were really eager in trying to kill us.” Chaeyoung said worried, pushed away to look Nayeon in the eyes before the other girl pulled her back in.

 

 

“It was not any of them, I was at there at the hospital all the time, Chaeng. I could never leave her alone, not after what happen.”

 

 

“Okay. Who was it then?”

 

 

“Yoo Jeongyeon.”

 

 

“Jeongyeon _unnie_?” She pulled away from Nayeon completely now, looking at the girl before her as she was confused from the information Nayeon gave her. Nayeon just nodded her head and tapped her shoulder telling Chaeyoung to lean on it again, and she does.

 

 

“Stop pushing me away, I’m your team leader.” Nayeon flicked Chaeyoung’s forehead playfully before she continues filling the girl in. “So yeah, she was in and out of the hospital because her fellow basketball player admitted there four days before I took Mina in for a hit and run, I told the hospital to call me if someone took her without giving them my name. I knew she would ended up taking Mina into her care, I mean she is Yoo Jeongyeon after all, she would never have a heart to just left Mina stranded at the hospital with no one to take care of her. And then I remembered you told me that she might have a crush on Mina so I think it’s all just in its place.”

 

 

“But she is in Dahyun’s circle, shouldn’t we be more careful about it?”

 

 

“We should, that’s why I still have my eyes on her. I put tracker in Mina’s earing and in Yoo Jeongyeon’s jacket when I bumped on her the other day at the hospital. So, I kind of monitor their movement.”

 

 

“Oh,” Chaeyoung slumped her shoulder in relief after hearing it, but then she furrowed her brows. “but only a tracker, not a microphone?”

 

 

Nayeon scoffed as she face-palmed at the girl’s word, put a little bit pressure with her hands that was resting on Chaeyoung’s injured shoulder. Chaeyoung yelped. “I figured I do your job when you couldn’t, can you at least thank me for that? Also, since you told me that she’s clear then I think it’s kind of your fault if she ended up in Dahyun’s circle for a reason?”

 

 

“Oh my god, my shoulder will never recover.” Chaeyoung flinched, biting Nayeon’s collarbone that made the girl gasped in surprise.

 

 

“Kid! What on earth??” Nayeon pushed Chaeyoung away from her, touching her shoulder where Chaeyoung bit her.

 

 

“What, we are now equally hurting. Although yours won’t last as long as mine but I’ll take it.”

 

 

“Are you _on_ something?”

 

 

“Yeah, painkiller.”

 

 

“Hey, don’t do drugs you’re underage!”

 

 

“I’m not underage and those are meds the doctor gave me!”

 

 

The older girl kicks Chaeyoung’s feet and almost dropped the camera to the ground by the force, Chaeyoung gasped as her reflect works on catching the camera from falling and breaking. She looks at Nayeon then the girl hugged her almost immediately, saying sorry as she laughs and kisses Chaeyoung’s face. Her hug almost crushed the small girl if she didn’t hear Chaeyoung whined telling her to not hugged her too tight as she was afraid her shoulder would fall apart. When Nayeon lets go of the hug, Chaeyoung rest her head on Nayeon’s shoulder again. She took the coffee from Nayeon’s hand then take a sip of it before she finally ate her strawberry ice cream. Nayeon plays with the girl’s hair after she took the camera on Chaeyoung’s lap and went through the gallery. She checks the picture one by one.

 

 

“Shouldn’t you be in class right now, _unnie_?” Nayeon hums, still looking at the camera. “Then why are you still here?”

 

 

“I have more important thing to do.”

 

 

“What important thing?” Chaeyoung looks up meeting with Nayeon’s when the girl feels Chaeyoung moves in her hold.

 

 

“Delivering the strawberry ice cream, letting you drinks my coffee, filling you in, and complimenting your great captured pictures.”

 

 

Chaeyoung giggles, squirms in Nayeon’s arm then feed herself the ice cream Nayeon brought her. “Is that so? You haven’t compliment any of the pictures though.”

 

 

“I haven’t?” Nayeon fake a shock. She pats Chaeyoung’s forehead with the arm that was circling the girl’s frame several times causing the younger girl to whined then laughed before she rested her head atop of the girl’s head. “You took reaaaaally good pictures I hope I’m as talented as you.”

 

 

“You took good pictures too.” Chaeyoung said putting away the now empty cup of ice cream then cling into Nayeon even more.

 

 

“Comparing to Sana, not you.” she said singing the words.

 

 

“That’s not true.” Chaeyoung laughed more before she continues. “People will freak out if they know we are _this_ close.”

 

 

“I know right, I wonder what they would think. They probably spread a picture with a caption that I cheated on Momo.”

 

 

“That might be it. We can’t be seen this close, though. I actually a little bit concerned that someone might see us right now.” Chaeyoung then looks around, pulling away from Nayeon but still holding the older girl’s arm. “It’s so unfair that you have to be the popular one and I’m not.”

 

 

“Chaeyoung, I _screamed_ popular.” Chaeyoung pushed her shoulder playfully. “You’re too small.”

 

 

“Hey what’s wrong with being small? I’m cute.”

 

 

“Oh, who said that? Did you just praise yourself? I thought being narcistic is my thing.”

 

 

Chaeyoung only laughed at her, she took her camera from Nayeon’s hand then snapped a picture of the girl. They both checks the result afterwards. Nayeon drinks her coffee again then stood up.

 

 

“I’m hungry, and since we’re not supposed to be friendly, I’ll let myself looking at your back while you’re walking. Let’s go, my treat.”

 

 

“Now we’re talking. I choose the food too.”

 

 

Nayeon rolled her eyes, wait until Chaeyoung far enough before she started walking, looking down at her phone pretending to not giving any care in the world to the girl walking several meters in front of her. In this world, Nayeon and Chaeyoung is not friendly, they are the polar opposite and they are planning to keep it that way.

 

 

Not far from where Nayeon and Chaeyoung was once seated, someone was quietly taking a picture of the two when they were clinging into each other. The person bit her lip, anxious and disappointed at the same time. Hoping that whatever possibility she had in her mind were not going to be right. She walked away from where she was hidden when Chaeyoung stopped in her track.

 

 

She turns to looks to the campus main gate, her whole body froze, Chaeyoung choked on her words when Nayeon looked up from her phone and to the smaller girl in front of her. She looks to where Chaeyoung’s attention averted to, and saw Mina walking in to the campus with Jongyeon on her side, supporting her. Nayeon looks back to Chaeyoung and almost lose the girl in a heartbeat if she didn’t stop her from running to the other side of the campus. Chaeyoung looks back at her groggily then she bit her lip after seeing Nayeon shook her head no. Her eyes are glossy, and her breathing was erratic. Nayeon gets the feeling as if Chaeyoung would scream Mina’s name if the girl didn’t pull herself together, and they couldn’t just let everyone in the campus see the worry and the fear in Chaeyoung’s eyes. Their identity would be laid off if that happen, and besides, seeing both Mina and Chaeyoung in an injury at the same time would only cause people to presume both of them got it from the same event.

 

 

Well, they were but they can’t let it happen.

 

 

Chaeyoung studied how every once in a while, Mina had to bit her lip and furrowed her brows to fight the pain in her head, Jongyeon would stops from walking then checks on Mina all the while asking her if she wants to sit down for a little bit. Mina will shake her head and smiled at the teal head and assured her that she was okay and she can take it. Chaeyoung has her hands tremble as she keeps her feet still from running towards the girl and remind herself to breath properly so then the pain in her shoulder would gradually subsided. However, she can’t.

 

 

She saw Jihyo screams Mina’s name from inside of the building and the girl crashed on Mina while she ran. The later almost fall back but Jihyo pulled her by the arms, checking on her from head to toe then gasped at the bandage on Mina’s head. Chaeyoung can see clearly how broken Jihyo was only by her eyes, which make her snapped aback and tells herself that that is exactly how she would look like if she ran herself towards the Japanese girl. People would easily see her feelings clearly in her eyes. Chaeyoung’s breathing calms down after she keeps telling herself to, and her hands stops trembling as she focused on the stinging pain on her shoulder, it hurts but it helps. Chaeyoung was finally calms down until she saw Sana walked slowly towards Mina.

 

 

One of her hand falls to her side as the other covers her mouth, the girl’s eyes are clearly giving the impression that she was indeed shock about the bandage around Mina’s head. Jihyo makes a place for Sana beside her – in front of Mina – without a care in the world about how Jeongyeon look annoyed at the girl. It was so sudden, and it gains people attention when Sana hugs Mina, tightly.

 

 

Here, Nayeon’s breath hitched, she had her hands in fists when Chaeyoung looks at her. The older girl bit her lip Chaeyoung concerns that it will make her lip bled. She walked towards her, trying to reach for her fisted hand when the girl turns around and walked away. She told Chaeyoung to go get lunch without her and if she heard it right, Nayeon’s voice cracks when she spoke.

 

 

When she looks back to the other side of the campus again, Sana already pulled away from Mina, but her head was hung low then Mina wipes Sana’s face gently. Sana was crying, Chaeyoung wasn’t sure why but she is, and it was confirmed at how Jihyo keeps on rubbing a comforting circle on the girl’s back and how Mina offers the hem of her blouse to the other girl. Chaeyoung realize something then, and it’s not going to be good at all. Her shoulder was hurting again and she groaned, then sighs. She took out her phone and type a message before she puts it back on her pocket and walks away from the scene.

 

 

At the other side of the campus, Mina pulled out her phone and opened the message. She looks around the campus area to no avail. She can’t find Chaeyoung then remembers that she is the team bug after all. Jeongyeon touched her arm, and she shook her head then smiled.

 

 

“It’s nothing.” She said softly before she turns to look at the girl in front of her. She fixes Sana’s hair and grinned, the other girl can’t help but to mimic her. “That’s better.”

 

 

Sana then circled her arm on Mina’s then intertwined their fingers, her face turns a little bit pinkish when she looks at Jeongyeon and raised one brow.

 

 

“I got her, you can go now.”

 

 

“I’m not–“

 

“You know what,” Jihyo butts in then grabs Jeongyeon’s wrist as she pulled the girl away. “let’s just go. I need peace for once in a while. I’ll see you at the dorm, Myoui! Don’t disappear on me again.”

 

 

Mina giggles at Jeongyeon’s irritated expression when the girl try to break away from Jihyo’s grip but waves her hands at Jihyo. When the two gets in the building, she looks at Sana who was already looking at her, Mina feels her face heated up. The other girl’s eyes are anything but joyful.

 

 

“What’s up?”

 

 

Sana reached up to grace Mina’s forehead where the bandage is “Are you really okay? You skipped classes for two weeks, then you came back with this.”

 

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

 

“You better.” The girl sighs, unsatisfied. “I finished the project, I was going to give you the result but I couldn’t find you. Is it okay if I give it to you later?”

 

 

Mina looks at Sana beside her when they started walking, wondering what happen to this girl when she was gone that she became all soft and shy with her. She hums as the answer to the girl’s question so then Sana wouldn’t see how she was looking at their intertwined finger and feel weird about it. She was about to asked her but something in her told her not to and just enjoy whatever it is right now. She deserves something _normal_ after a guy hit her head really hard, anyway.

 

 

She listens to Sana talking random things to her, she nods sometimes and the other times smiles while looking at her. When the girl stops talking for one second, Mina starts to think about the text message but soon forgotten when Sana squeeze her hand and starts to giggle before she even starts talking. Mina forgot about how the pain in her head supposed to kill her, then laughs at Sana failed attempt of talking instead as she keeps on laughing and never tell Mina anything at the end. Sana walks Mina to her seat at her class then told her to wait for her when the class ended, she said that she would pick her up and be her guide for today. The watched Sana walks away and waved at her from outside the class before the girl vanished behind the closed door.

 

 

Mina flashed out her phone, reading the last text message again before she spends the whole class worrying about the small girl.

 

 

Her head is hurting again.

 

 

 

 

 

_Chaengchaeng_

_01.57pm_

_I’m really sorry._

*

 

 

 

 


End file.
